Christmas Wishes
by Red Hardy and CherylannRivers
Summary: Joe and Callie, recovering from illness and injuries, are keeping each other company over the holidays. When Joe confides in Callie, she does her best to help him make his Christmas Wish come true. This 5 chapter little story follows "The Path to Gratitude" and chapters will be posted every 3-4 days. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 1

Fenton Hardy sat back, looking from the computer to the stack of paperwork on his desk, and sighed. Why did everything always seem to happen at once? Hardy Investigations had seen a dramatic increase in business in the past two months, which, under normal circumstances, would be a good thing. However, with only himself, his two sons and his longtime friend and business partner, Sam Radley, to share the load, they had all been quickly overwhelmed with the workload.

Adding the serious car accident involving Frank's fiancée, Callie Shaw, just over three weeks ago, and Joe being diagnosed with a severe case of pneumonia and ordered to strict bed rest for the past two weeks, they were severely undermanned. At least Joe had been cleared to return to work part time, albeit on desk duty only; that helped a little. Almost as if he were aware that Fenton had been thinking about him, Joe suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Dad."

Fenton smiled at his younger son. Joe still looked pale and it was obvious he'd lost weight, but the cough wasn't nearly as bad as it had been and Joe's sense of humor had returned, indicating he was on the road to recovery. Still, he was only allowed to work three days a week and, even then, only half days. He'd missed having Joe around the office; it was much too quiet when he wasn't there. "Hey, yourself."

"I finished the final reports on the cases you guys wrapped up this weekend." Joe dropped into a chair in front of Fenton's desk, snuggled down and threw one leg over the arm of the chair, making himself comfortable. "And I updated the expense reports for you and Sam through yesterday. Frank still has to give me some receipts before I can do his. And I returned all those calls you wanted me to. What else have you got for me?"

Fenton glanced at the clock on his desk. It was just past lunch time. "Nothing. It's time for you to leave."

"Aw, come on Dad!" Joe quickly reverted to the ten year old Fenton remembered and loved, but who often tried his patience. "You must have something else for me to do? I feel fine. If you make me leave I'll be bored to tears and who knows what kind of trouble I'll get into then."

' _Isn't that the truth!'_ Fenton thought, but he'd rather face a whining Joe than his wife Laura if she found out he didn't stick to the schedule issued by the doctor as far as how often and how long Joe could work, desk duty or not.

"Trouble? Really?" Fenton challenged him. "Because when I spoke to Frank this morning, he told me you were going to spend the rest of the day with Callie when you left here, just to be there in case she needed anything. Exactly how much trouble are you planning to get into at Frank and Callie's apartment?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Frank," he muttered.

Fenton chuckled. "I'm sure you do feel fine right now. But you can't overdo it, Joe, no matter how good you feel. Besides, I like the idea of you spending time with Callie. You can't get into too much trouble at their place and she's still pretty fragile. I know Frank is worried about leaving her alone. He really appreciates you being there with her… just in case."

Joe reddened slightly and shrugged one shoulder. "No big deal. I like hanging out with her. And if I can't be here working, I might as well be there in case she needs anything."

Fenton nodded in agreement. "You know I'm very impressed with your work on these files."

Fenton _had_ been impressed – and amused. Rather than the 'just the facts' approach he, Frank and Sam used when completing a closing report, Joe's summaries were infused with his unique brand of humor. Frank and Joe generally worked together, with Frank completing the paperwork when a case was closed. Given that division of labor, Fenton hadn't been treated to Joe's penchant for livening up the admittedly boring summaries until now. Joe's colorful descriptions of the criminal element and the problems caused by their 'unbelievable stupidity' had made those closing reports come alive; at times Fenton felt as if he were watching a movie play out in front of him instead of reading the final report on a closed case.

Joe sat up, grinning. "Yeah? You liked them?"

"Absolutely," Fenton agreed. "In fact, I may have to rethink things around here."

Joe became guarded. "What do you mean? What 'things'?"

"Well, you're obviously very good at this. I think, moving forward, once you get back here full time, we'll have you in charge of the closing summaries, the expense reports, you know, coordination of the paperwork in general. You have a real talent for it. " Fenton grinned inwardly at the stricken expression his son's face. Joe would always give 110% to whatever job he was assigned. Maybe it had to do with growing up in the shadows of Fenton and Frank, who were both high overachievers, but it seemed as if Joe was always trying to play catch up, trying to be good enough, even if it was only in his own mind. As it turned out, though, he excelled at just about anything he put his mind to. Still, as far as Joe was concerned, paperwork was worse than death.

"What?! NO! No way! Dad, tell me you're kidding… _please_!"

Fenton leaned forward, and stared at his son seriously. "Joe, you're just starting out in your career. You have a real flair for this, a natural talent. As both your father and your employer, I'd be doing you a huge disservice if I didn't provide you with every opportunity to grow and develop as an investigator." Joe's jaw dropped and Fenton found it increasingly difficult to keep a straight face.

"But Frank loves to do those things - the reports, the summaries, the expenses…" Joe's voice trailed off.

"And he's very good at it. But you need to be well versed in every aspect of the business. I didn't build this company up to what it is today by ignoring the paperwork side of it."

"But… I…" Joe sank back in the chair, all the fight gone.

Fenton couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out laughing.

Joe frowned, his expression changing to one of chagrin and then amusement. "Okay, you got me. But seriously, you're not going to put me in charge of paperwork, are you?"

"Well, now that I've seen what you can do, I think you need to do your fair share. Frank may be very good at it, but that doesn't mean he enjoys it."

Joe shrugged good-naturedly. "Agreed. But you know if I offer and he insists he'd rather do it himself…"

Fenton smiled. "Nice try, but you'll still do it when it's your turn. You need the experience and he needs the break." He stood up and stretched. "And right now it's time for you to leave." Joe opened his mouth to protest but Fenton stopped him before he could utter a word. "No way. I am not going to face the wrath of your mother if she finds out I let you stay one second longer than the doctor allowed, even if you are just being a desk jockey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe knocked on the door of Frank and Callie's apartment an hour later. In one hand he balanced several of the files that he was supposed to be working on the rest of this week. _This is Frank's line of work,_ he still thought ruefully. If it was up to him, he would be out in the field doing the dirty work, chasing down the bad guys and doing his best to avoid getting in serious trouble. _It's only a week. I can do this_. Besides, it would be nice to spend some time with Callie, and it made him happy to think that he would be making his brother feel better.

"Make sure you take care of each other," Frank had told him. Jokingly, he had told Frank that Callie wouldn't like being ordered to stay in one place. "It's not Callie I'm worried about," Frank had replied with a grin.

Within seconds, the door opened. "Hello there, Babysitter," Callie said with a smile, standing on her tiptoes and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on in."

"You really ought to work on getting the place cleaned," Joe joked as he entered the impeccably arranged apartment. Unlike the home he shared with Vanessa, which was always in some sort of organized chaos, as he liked to term it, Callie and Frank's place reflected the exact opposite: warm and inviting, perfectly clean, totally organized, and impossibly neat.

He flung his papers on the sofa for good measure, and turned to Callie, eyes wide with innocence.

"So it starts," Callie replied wryly.

Joe winked at her. "I'll try to be on my best behavior, but this whole gig has to last for a week. I'm bound to eventually mess up."

"Oh. I see your strategy," Callie answered seriously. "Get the slob part out of the way so you're not under pressure to be neat all week. Interesting tactic." She suppressed a smile.

Joe turned around and squeezed her slim shoulders affectionately, sensitive to her injuries from the accident. He knew that beneath her joking demeanor, Callie was still dealing with the repercussions of some very serious injuries, and, as normal as she seemed, Frank had pretty much told him to ignore that and keep watch over her. He wasn't about to ignore his promise to his brother... but there was no need to make Callie aware of it.

"So what's the plan?" he asked her, eager to avoid work.

"Well, my plan is to do some cooking; a lot of cooking, actually. I thought yours was to do some paperwork and help with the open cases that Frank is working on." She raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. So Frank snitched, huh?"

Callie laughed, but Joe didn't miss the slight grimace on her face and the way her right hand, not in the cast, automatically covered her ribs. He pretended not to notice.

"Why are you cooking?" he asked, changing the subject.

Callie sighed, and motioned Joe to sit on the couch, which he did. She sat down slowly, opposite him, and smiled gently. "Okay, Buddy. Let's get this out of the way so we can both peacefully coexist over the next week. How are you feeling?"

Joe gave a questioning look. "You say I change the subject."

Callie's gaze didn't waver, and he wasn't used to her being so serious. It was like being in the reprimanding gaze of his brother.

"Okay, MOM," he emphasized.

"Joe, you have to let me know. And please be honest. Frank made me promise to check on you all week, and we both know that's not going to happen." She shook her head slightly, still grinning. "You're a big boy. Your girlfriend is my best friend and your brother is my fiancé. You don't need a third person grilling you every day. Well, maybe a fourth. I imagine your mom is on your case all day."

Joe was both shocked at Callie's candor and relieved by it. Before he could answer, Callie went on. "Tell me now, and I promise not to even ask you again unless I really think something is wrong. Just promise me you'll tell me if there is."

Joe looked at his longtime friend and future sister -in -law with affection. "I'm fine, Cal," he answered at last. "Really. I'm still coughing, but it's much better. My rib hurts," he continued, referring to the hairline fracture he had received after coughing so hard from his bout with pneumonia, "but it's mostly gone. I'm tired." He met her eyes and smiled. "But you'll be glad to know that my appetite is back, since you're cooking."

"Okay," Callie replied. "Good enough." She went to stand back up, gingerly, holding onto the arm of the chair.

"Nope," Joe replied, getting up and putting his arm around her to lower her back down. Callie winced but looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked, as she sat.

"You told me to be honest with you. I was," he replied matter- of -factly. "It's your turn. And you'd better tell me the truth," he added. "I'll figure it out if you don't. You may have heard- I'm a detective."

"Joe, I-" she began.

"It's only fair," he responded, not letting her off the hook. He knew Callie was as stubborn as he was and normally almost never complained. However, now that she had brought it up, he figured it was much better if he knew what he was dealing with so that he could help her if need be. He had already promised Frank that he would take her to a follow up doctor's appointment in a day or so anyway.

He saw her face darken, and held her hand. "It's okay," he reassured her. "I promise not to bring it up, either, okay?"

Finally, after a few minutes, Callie answered slowly and carefully. "I have good days and bad days," she said, simply.

"Keep going," he encouraged her, squeezing her hand. Callie's bravery had always impressed him.

"The thing that is the worst is my ribs. I can't even sleep on my bed. Frank got me a recliner for now that I use. It's in the bedroom." Joe tried to maintain a neutral expression. Why hadn't he thought of that? He had also slept on his couch for the first few days with a hairline fracture. Callie had suffered five broken ribs; he could barely imagine.

"Yeah, they're not fun," he answered lightly, trying to make her smile.

"My wrist hurts, but it's more of a pain in the butt than anything." She chuckled. "Not to mix metaphors there."

"I can help you with anything around here, Cal. I'm useful sometimes."

"I know. Thanks," she replied. "It's been really hard weaning down my pain medications, but I'm basically off them. They were upsetting my stomach... and making me a little loopy."

"You've always been a little loopy," he teased.

Callie rolled her eyes but grinned. "The doctors are still most worried about the effects of the concussion. I..." She paused, then got to the point. "I feel fine, mostly. Sometimes I mix up my words, or get confused. Sometimes I get a little dizzy or lightheaded. Once in a great while I get a blinding, awful headache." She shuddered at the memory of it before finishing. "But, like I said, most of the time I'm okay. And I'm alive."

Joe's heart went out to her. Almost losing Callie had sent his family into a deep tailspin, and it was only by some miracle that she had survived. If she had died, he honestly didn't know if any of them would have recovered from her loss. He kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks for telling me, Sis," he answered sincerely. Then, breaking up the serious moment, he added, "Thankfully, you now have a strong man around the place to help you."

Callie looked around. "Where is he?" she asked, deadpan.

Joe burst out laughing. "Good one, Shaw," he teased. "And for the record, I'm glad you're not dead."

Callie smiled and stood up slowly. "I'm almost dying of boredom," she answered. "The concussion has prevented me from looking at computers and television, staring at phone screens, reading, being around overly bright places or loud noises... hence, the cooking."

"That sucks," Joe agreed. He'd had his share of concussions in the past and he knew what they entailed, but his had never been to the extent of Callie's injury.

"Well, I have a nice late lunch planned for us, and I already made dinner for you to take home to Vanessa for tomorrow. Between the two of us, I think she's getting a little sick of pizza."

"Gotcha," Joe replied with a thumbs up. "What did you make?"

"Roasted chicken and veggies. I also made potatoes and biscuits, lest I let you go without your carb fix." She smiled. "Well, I have to admit that your brother absolutely helped. It's really hard to cook one-handed!"

"That's awesome! Thanks!" Joe replied enthusiastically. Callie had always been a great cook. Things were looking up already.

"And before you ask, I - _we_ \- made chili for lunch, with yet more biscuits, and a salad. We also made brownies for you, with several extra for VANESSA. Not you- got it?" She teased.

"Yes, ma'am. Sounds great."

"Listen," she added. "You have work to do. I'm not letting my fiancé work until late at night covering for you if you're not going to help him." She gave Joe a quick squeeze on his shoulder. "Why don't we rest for an hour and then eat? We'll have lunch and I'll let you work til dinner. I'm not sure when Frank will be back, but probably not until at least 8:00. After dinner, then, we'll try out several new recipes of all things junk food that I'm thinking about making for Christmas. You can help me bake- in return, you get to eat. Then, we can actually talk and catch up until Frank gets home. It's been ages since we've done that. How does that sound?"

"Like a plan," Joe answered, happily. "Like a _great_ plan."

As he watched Callie withdraw to her bedroom to rest, and he settled back on the couch and flipped on television, he couldn't help but to smile to himself. It would be nice to talk to Callie, especially because he could certainly use her advice about something very important. He trusted her honesty.

He had a feeling it was going to be a good week. For the first time in awhile, he felt truly at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** _Thank you so much to those who have "Favorited" the story and especially those who have left reviews- we enjoy reading what you have to say! Thank you for the reviews on chapter one to Caranath, FanHB08, Candylou, EvergreenDreamweaver, sm2003495, max2013, and BMSH._

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 2

Joe juggled the bags of food in his hands and knocked on the door. A moment later it opened and Callie smiled at him.

"Hey, sis, how you feeling?" He walked through the door, stopping just long enough to bend down and give her a peck on the cheek. "I come bearing food."

"I see that." Callie closed the door and followed him to the dining table where he unloaded the bags.

Taking off his coat, Joe threw it over a chair and started pulling food out. "Wasn't sure what you wanted so I got a variety." He swept his hand over the food laid out on the table.

"Uh… wow." Callie just stared for a moment. "Who's going to eat all that?"

Joe frowned. "I seriously cannot believe you just said that."

Callie laughed. "You're right, my bad. Blame it on the head injury." Joe held out a chair for her and she sat down. "And thank you for bringing lunch." She looked at him dubiously. "I'm assuming all this food means you haven't eaten yet."

Joe banged around the kitchen, getting glasses, ice, silverware and plates. "No, and I'm starving."

"Well, then I'm sure there won't be any leftovers."

"Not on my watch." Joe, arms full, made his way to the table and put everything down. As Callie reached to help he stopped her. "Nooooooo… Frank would kill me if he found out I let you even lift a finger."

"I'm not a complete invalid, Joe. I am capable of doing quite a few things for myself," Callie said, but the smile on her face showed her gratitude.

"Again… not on my watch." Finally satisfied that everything was laid out and they wouldn't need anything else, Joe pulled out a chair and sat down. He helped himself to a double cheeseburger, large fries, and an extra large soda, while eyeing up a container of chicken nuggets.

"I see your appetite has returned," Callie grinned, helping herself to an Asian chicken salad.

"Yes it has," Joe patted his stomach, "and I intend to welcome it back in style."

The two ate in companionable silence for several minutes. "Did you see Frank this morning?" Callie asked, reaching for her glass of iced tea.

Mouth full, Joe shook his head, then swallowed and took a swig of soda. "He was already out in the field with Sam when I got there. Dad had me doing paperwork all morning." Joe rolled his eyes.

Callie laughed, knowing how much Joe hated being behind a desk. "Try and look on the bright side; at least you're no longer on mandatory bed rest."

"True," Joe grinned. "The last few days Vanessa was ready to kill me."

"So have you seen Frank at all?" Callie took another bite of salad, keeping her eyes on Joe. "Have you guys been able to talk at all?"

Joe shrugged. "No, not much. I mean it's great that the firm is so busy but…" he sat back and stared at his plate. "We haven't really gotten to talk other than 'Hey, how's it going, see you later', since Thanksgiving." He looked up at Callie, now serious. "I mean the way we left it on Thanksgiving, I'm pretty sure things are okay between us, but still… I'd really like to talk to him, ya know? Just to be sure. Has he said anything to you about… anything?"

Callie reached out and touched Joe's arm. "Don't worry too much, Joe. He's said pretty much the same thing. He feels like things are okay between the two of you. I do know he misses you, though. Working with you and just hanging out with you. Hopefully, he'll have more time over the holidays."

Joe fiddled with the french fries on his plate. "Yeah, I guess so. I just wish we could spend more time together." He looked up and gestured from himself to Callie. "I mean all of us. You, me, Frank, Vanessa… hanging out with our friends. I was really looking forward to the holidays – ice skating, sledding, parties…" He sighed. "Not much fun when you're an invalid at Christmas." Joe could feel the mood in the room drop but he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself and Callie. This was his favorite time of the year and he always looked forward to all the holiday traditions and outings with family and friends. Between his pneumonia and Callie's accident, this year was going to be very different.

"Hey," Callie nudged him. He looked up and saw the sympathy in her eyes. "That just means this year we get to create a different kind of holiday fun. Come on, we're fun people!"

"Well, _I'm_ a fun person," Joe teased, catching her enthusiasm.

"Exactly." Callie refused to take the bait. "So I'm sure you can come up with some fun things to do that are well within our restrictions. Besides, it gives us something to look forward to in the New Year. There will still be plenty of time to go sledding and skiing and snowboarding after the holidays."

Joe sat up, struck with an idea. "Hey, maybe we can plan something for Valentine's Day! A long weekend in the mountains maybe. We should be recovered by then and we can have some real fun!"

"See, that's the spirit!" she encouraged him.

Joe smiled at her and took another bite of his cheeseburger, his mood much improved. He looked around the apartment and suddenly frowned. "Hey… where's your Christmas tree?"

"Oh, we don't have one yet. With Frank working so much we haven't had time. And even if he got one and put it up, I still wouldn't be able to decorate it by myself." She held up her left arm.

"Well, we have to remedy that." Joe stated. "I'll talk to Dad tomorrow. We'll get Frank a night off, or at least get him home on time, and get you guys a tree. It doesn't even start to feel like Christmas until you have a tree! Hey – we can make a night of it. Vanessa and I will bring dinner and we can all decorate it!" Joe stopped short, noting how pale Callie still was and the way she moved so gingerly. "We'll put you in charge of ornament supervision," he amended. "You can sit on the couch and order us around. How's that?"

Callie laughed out loud, then grimaced. "Don't make me laugh! It hurts," she admonished him while still smiling.

"Sorry, sis. I'll try not to be my loveable, amusing self, but no promises. It comes naturally." Joe picked up some fries and shoved them into his mouth. He chewed for a moment and then swallowed. "Hey! We can drive around and look at the Christmas lights!" He leaned forward, excited. "Frank can drive. The car will be nice and warm. You can ride shotgun, me and Van in the backseat… we won't have to exert any effort at all, other than to 'Oooh' and 'Aaah' and make fun of the people who put one lame string of lights on a tree and think that's decorating."

"Sounds like a plan," Callie agreed. "Maybe we could stop somewhere for hot chocolate when we're done."

"Yeah," Joe nodded, his voice softer. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not letting me wallow in self-pity."

"It's not a good look on you, Joe. You're a fun guy. Too much fun to be feeling sorry for yourself."

"Again… thanks." Joe ducked his head, realizing how nice it was just to spend time with Callie.

They finished eating lunch, chatting about getting the tree and spending an evening with the four of them just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. After lunch, Joe made sure Callie was settled on the couch and then he cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher before joining her. "How're you doing? Do you need anything?" he asked concerned.

Callie patted the space next to her. "I just need you to sit down and stop fussing. You're supposed to be resting too, you know."

Joe sat and settled into the couch comfortably.

"So, how's Vanessa?" Callie asked. "I haven't seen or talked to her much either lately."

"She's awesome." Joe's smile lit up his whole face. "She's _always_ awesome." He stared at Callie, his voice softening. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Callie reached out and squeezed his arm. "Yes, I know."

"She's so… supportive of me. Even when I'm an idiot, even when she asks me to do something and I promise her I will do and then I break that promise…" Joe's voice trailed off.

"Are you talking generalities or something specific?" Callie asked. It suddenly hit Joe that after all these years Callie could read him just as easily as Frank. Today, he was grateful for that.

"Both, I guess. I mean even when I'm a complete idiot in general, she still loves me. But…" Joe stopped and stared out the big picture window. "Even when we started getting really busy at work, I kept working on people's cars, trying to help them. I'd promised quite a few people I'd do oil changes and stuff as soon as I had time. I didn't want to go back on my word, ya know?"

"Mm-hmm," Callie nodded, but otherwise remained silent.

"Vanessa had been after me for weeks to stop working on cars. We were working so much at the office with so many new cases. And it wasn't even that she wanted me to spend more time with her her, though she would have had every right to. It was because she was worried about me. Her biggest fear was that I'd make a mistake, that I'd be tired just from working so much and overlook something important. I kept telling her 'Just one more, I promise.', but then someone else would ask for help and I just couldn't say no."

Callie smiled, her voice soft. "It's not in your DNA to say no when someone needs help, no matter what it is they're asking for help with."

"Yeah well, I knew she had a valid point and I did promise her, no more working on cars. In fact the night Frank asked me to check your car, I had just told her, emphatically, the next person who asks, I'll say no."

"Oh, Joe, I'm so sorry," Callie said. "I had no idea when Frank asked you that you'd be breaking a promise to Vanessaa!"

Joe shrugged. "It didn't matter. You're family, I'd never say no to you. Vanessa understood that. But still, even before that, she could have gotten mad at me but she didn't. And after your accident, she could have said I told you so a million times but she never did. She never blamed me, never judged me. Even when everyone else, including me, thought it was my fault, she never said a word. She was just there for me, ya know?"

Callie's voice was soft. "Yes, I do know." She leaned forward slightly. "Joe, she is crazy in love with you."

Joe blushed. He knew this, but still sometimes felt undeserving. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, anything."

Joe picked at the festive holiday comforter adorning the back of the couch. "I'm thinking of proposing to her." He looked up and met Callie's eyes. "Over Christmas."

Callie gasped and clasped her hands, a huge smile on her face. "Joe, that's wonderful!"

Joe's smile dropped. "Yeah, I guess."

Callie frowned, picking up on the swift change in his mood. "Okay, what aren't you saying?"

Joe was silent for a long moment. "I've known for a long time that Vanessa is the one, but I've just gotten complacent with the status quo. She's never said a word to me about getting engaged or married or anything but… she deserves better than just living together. I just… I'm not sure…"

Callie didn't interrupt, waiting for him to collect his thoughts.

"I know she's the one for me. I'm absolutely certain of that. I just don't know if I'm good enough for her." Joe leaned forward. "I mean this is the perfect example. I've known for years that I want to spend the rest of my life with her; I just haven't bothered to take the next step. She hasn't said anything, she hasn't pressed me on it, so I've just been going along, living life, perfectly happy with the way things are. I mean… doesn't she deserve better than that?"

"Joe Hardy, sometimes I just want to strangle you!" Callie let out an exasperated breath. "You are absolutely good enough for her! Vanessa adores you. That fact that she lets you be you is testament to that. And if you do feel too complacent sometimes, like maybe you're taking advantage of Vanessa's indulgence of your 'faults', well…" Callie gave him a knowing look. "…if you really love her, that's fixable."

Joe blushed. "You could've been a diplomat, you know. But thank you. You're right." He scooted closer to her now, his voice growing in excitement. "I want you to be my witness. From here on out, I'm going to do a lot better. I'm going to treat Vanessa as good as she treats me. I'm going to stop being so complacent about things that are important to her. I want you to promise me if you see me backsliding, call me out on it, okay?"

Callie grinned. "Okay!"

"Privately, of course," Joe amended with a wink. "I do have a reputation to protect."

Callie laughed then grimaced. "Don't make me laugh, Joe," she reminded him. "It hurts my ribs."

"Sorry. I'll try not to be my usual entertaining self."

"Thanks." She leaned forward and touched his arm. "Are you serious, though? About proposing?"

"Yeah… I think so."

"You think so?" she challenged him. "Sounds to me like you've already made up your mind. So what's stopping you? Vanessa has stuck by you for seven years. She's been your biggest supporter, no matter what. You need to make it official. Make it permanent. Show her how much you love her." Callie leaned back and sighed, a dreamy look on her face. "A Christmas proposal would be _so_ romantic."

Joe found her enthusiasm contagious. "Yeah, it would be pretty special, huh? But I don't know a thing about engagement rings. How do you pick one out? Do you just get the most expensive one there is? I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I have no idea what kind of ring Vanessa would like."

"Well, you're in luck, because I do, but we'll talk about that later. Now, where do you want to propose? How? And when?"

Joe held up his hands. "Whoa, slow down, girl! I'm still getting used to just the idea of proposing!"

"Well, then we need to make plans." Callie scooted closer, her excitement growing. "So, do you want this to be private? Just the two of you? Or do you want family and friends there? Or strangers maybe?" She sounded a little dubious at that. "I've seen a lot of proposals at sporting events, restaurants, places like that."

Joe wrinkled his nose. "Definitely not in public like that. Alone might be good, you know, just in case she says no, so I won't make a complete fool of myself."

Callie reached out and smacked him on the arm. "Vanessa thinks the sun rises and sets on you. She is _not_ going to say no."

Joe blushed. "I think I kinda like the idea of maybe having family around. With everything that's happened recently, with your accident, almost losing you… I think it just reminded all of us of the importance of family."

Callie smiled and squeezed his hand. "That's beautiful, Joe. And I think Vanessa would love it if the people she loved the most were there to share it with her – with both of you." Callie pursed her lips in thought. "Oh! I know! How about Christmas Eve at your parents house?" Every year, Fenton and Laura Hardy hosted a small gathering for immediate family, including Callie's parents and Vanessa's mother, Andrea. "If you want to propose in front of family, that would be the perfect opportunity."

Joe nodded in agreement. "I think you're onto something there, Shaw."

With that idea in mind, Joe and Callie, caught up in each others' enthusiasm, began to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** _We always love to hear what people have to say! Thank you so much to the following people who left reviews on chapter 2: sm2003495 (thank you- Callie and Joe have a special friendship), EvergreenDreamweaver (if you can believe it, there is no large problem in this little story!), BMSH (thanks- it is an uplifting little story), max 2013 (the proposal may be coming...), Caranath (thanks for plotting our next story- haha) and Candylou (everyone is working through their issues)._

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 3

"Joe, hon, you have to move!" Callie playfully ribbed Joe with her elbow, indicating that it was time to actually get to work.

"Got it!" Joe smiled as he reached into the oven and pulled out three separate types of cookies that he had convinced Callie to make. The smells of vanilla and cinnamon filled the kitchen, and that was only from this round of baking.

He could only imagine what they would look like to outsiders. Callie's kitchen was covered with cookie sheets and bakeware, along with spices, chocolate, recipe books, and countless gadgets. She was trying to balance a storage container and labels in her one good hand somewhat unsuccessfully. He was covered in flour and sugar and various other ingredients, having decided that "real men didn't need aprons." Apparently, they did.

Putting the sheets on the stovetop to cool, he took the container from Callie and breathed in the aroma of the delicious desserts. He reached for another cookie only to find his hand swatted away by Callie.

"Joe!" she laughed. "You seriously have to stop! You must have had ten cookies by now! Can't we save some to bring to your parents' house to taste before Christmas? That WAS the plan, right?!"

Joe reached for another cookie and popped it in his mouth before Callie could stop him. "It WAS the plan is right," he responded, mouth full. "But this is too good to wait!"

Callie's eyes softened. Joe's enthusiasm for the holidays was unparalleled, and, after he had opened up to her and confessed his intention to ask Vanessa to marry him, she felt closer to him than ever. Once again, she was reminded of how blessed she was to be alive and about to marry not only the love of her life, but also to marry into his family. Her heart was full.

"What are you looking at, Shaw?" Joe teased, having noticed Callie had stopped preventing him from stealing cookies and was standing still.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry," she answered, embarrassed at having been caught daydreaming.

"Nothing?!" Joe cried in mock horror. "You have standing before you an incredibly suave, handsome, and charming young man. I'm insulted."

"You forgot modest," Callie answered, dryly.

"That, too. I agree," Joe winked.

"And sloppy!" Callie continued, ignoring Joe. "I can't believe this place. My kitchen never looks like this. Frank is going to wonder what on earth blew through here."

"Tell him the Cookie Monster came. It's kind of true!" Joe quipped. "Come on!" he continued. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to clean the kitchen for you while you get ready for the doctor. Then you can relax while I take a shower, since this isn't a look I normally go for. I'll just borrow some of Frank's clothes. Just do me a favor. Do NOT tell Vanessa that I can actually clean. I don't want her getting any crazy ideas." With those words, he turned around, humming "Frosty the Snowman."

"Joe, you don't have to clean," Callie began, but was immediately quieted when Joe waved his hand. "I'm singing, woman."

"Oh. I didn't realize that's what that sound was," Callie answered with a grin.

"Go- get ready," he encouraged her again, more gently this time. "You should rest anyway before we go. But," he concluded, "I can't promise how many cookies will be left when you return."

"Thank you, Joe," she answered softly as she watched him turn back to the stove and start to put away the cookies.

She could not have been more grateful to have Joe as her brother… and, very soon, Vanessa as her sister.

A few hours later, Joe was sitting in the outside room of the doctor's office, waiting for Callie. He flipped absently through _Cosmo_ magazine, both intrigued and horrified by what he was looking at. _Women are so complicated. They actually think about these things?_ He made a mental note to check with Vanessa if some of the things were true. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, the doctor came out.

"Mr. Hardy?" the doctor, a middle- aged, good looking man, inquired.

Joe nodded. "Come in," he said, gesturing Joe into his private office. "Callie will be out in just a few minutes. She's getting changed. We just finished doing some more tests. She gave me her permission to fill you in."

"Uh… okay," Joe stammered. He hadn't been expecting anything in particular, but was somewhat surprised that Callie was so open to letting him know about her medical issues.

The doctor went on. "Callie will have several more visits still to go. We've run some blood tests and had to run a few scans just to monitor her progress. Overall, I'm pleased to say that she seems to be doing well."

"Great!" Joe responded, relieved that he would have some good news to tell his brother.

"Her wrist seems to be healing well, and her bruises and abrasions are fading as expected. She does have to continue to be careful with her broken ribs. Although she's on course with her progress healing, they're very painful and it'll probably still be another month before I would comfortably call her almost back to normal."

Joe nodded. "I understand."

The doctor became more serious. "We are concerned about her concussion. She's experiencing some symptoms that … could be problematic. Callie suffered a serious traumatic brain injury, and she must rest and recoup. Failure to do so will only set her back."

Joe swallowed hard. Something about the phrase _traumatic brain injury_ was much harder to digest and accept than _concussion._ He made a mental note to watch her even more closely and to make sure that between him, Frank, Vanessa, and their families, she would be well taken care of.

"So you understand how important rest is?" The doctor emphasized.

"Of course. Thanks," he replied.

The doctor stood up and Joe followed suit. "Before you go, make sure she schedules her follow up appointments. Oh," he added nonchalantly. " As soon as she's feeling up to it, most likely within the month as her ribs heal, she can start to resume normal physical activity, including sexual relations."

Joe began to blush. "Uh..." he stammered.

"Oh, it's normal," the doctor continued dismissively. "Don't be afraid. Take it slow. I mean, there are certain positions that…"

"Whoa! Stop now!" Joe exclaimed, horrified, holding up his hand. His felt his face turn beet red. At that moment, he noticed Callie at the other end of the office standing by the receptionist's desk. She waved him over.

"Th... thanks," he managed, as he turned to run away as quickly as he could. Before the doctor closed the door behind him, he heard him call out, "Congrats on your engagement!"

As he joined Callie, he watched her stare at him as she finished making her follow up appointment. "You okay?" she questioned. "You look all flushed."

Quickly ushering her out of the office, he found he couldn't meet her eyes. "Um, Cal?"

"Yes?" she asked, stopping as they were about to leave and enter the parking lot.

"I think your doctor thought I was Frank."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "What? He asked if he could speak to my fiancé and I said yes. I just assumed he was calling Frank. What do you mean he thought you were Frank?"

"He, uh, told me some of your medical stuff," Joe managed, leading her to the car, staring ahead.

"Oh," Callie replied slowly. "Okay. I guess. I mean, I think he just told you what he told me. Sorry if that was awkward for you."

"You have no idea," he muttered under his breath. He shuddered again at the thought of it.

"Don't worry," she said, unsuspecting. "I'm fine."

Immediately changing the subject, Joe motioned for her to come to the side of the car. "Wanna drive?" he asked. He normally never let anyone touch his car, but he thought it would be a nice gesture to let her know how much he appreciated their relationship and her support with Vanessa.

Callie looked touched, but he was shocked when she declined. "No, no," she answered, just a little more quickly than she should have.

He looked at her questioningly. "You sure? We can even swing by the dealership and start looking at new replacement cars. Has your insurance settlement come back? I never mind looking at cars."

"No. Not today." Joe noticed that she wouldn't meet his eyes. Figuring she was tired, he shrugged and walked her to the passenger side, opening the door for her.

The ride back to her apartment was a good 45 minutes away. Joe noticed that Callie was uncharacteristically quiet as she looked out the side window. About 20 minutes into the drive, he impulsively decided to stop at a park he had noticed on the ride to her doctor. It was a beautiful day, and, before he took her back, he wanted to make sure she was okay. They'd both been inside so long that anything outdoors looked good to him.

As he pulled into the empty parking lot, he noticed Callie looked up.

"I thought you might want to take a small walk or something before we went back," he offered, not wanting to press her.

A smile tugged at her lips. "Joe, it's about 30 degrees out."

"Yeah, I know," he replied uncertainly. Finally, he gave up. "Are you okay? You got quiet all of a sudden. I thought you might want to talk. It's nice here."

Callie closed her eyes and Joe watched her carefully, looking for some sign of her concussion effects. To his relief, she seemed, if quiet, otherwise normal. Finally, she opened her eyes and stared out the window. She spoke, not facing him.

"I'm scared," she said softly.

"Scared?" he asked, shocked. "What are you scared of, Cal?" He reached over and held her hand.

She took a deep breath before turning to him. He saw her blushing, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this," she said in a shaky voice. "But I'm scared to drive."

Joe's heart went out to her, and he squeezed her hand. "Well, sure you are," he began slowly.

She looked surprised, blinking back her tears. "You understand? I feel so stupid about it."

"Callie," he said encouragingly. "Anyone who has been through an accident would understand. It's terrifying. You almost died." He stopped, waiting for those words to sink in. "Of course you're scared."

Callie removed her hand from Joe's and reached into her purse for a tissue, dabbing her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her, gently.

Callie leaned her head back and swallowed. "I… don't know," she managed, shakily.

"It helps to talk," he prodded, trying not to push her too hard, glad she was being honest with him.

"I don't know," she repeated. "I don't remember too much. I just remember one minute when I went to hit the brakes, and my foot just went right to the floor. I couldn't stop." She wiped back tears and her voice broke.

Impulsively, Joe opened the driver's side door and got out, walking over to Callie's side, and opening the passenger door for Callie. She had been right- it WAS freezing. Still, he reached in and gently rested a hand on her back, motioning with the other hand for her to get out. She did, slowly, and Joe pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered after several minutes as she stepped back and looked at him. "I think I just needed to tell someone and not feel ashamed."

"There is NOTHING to be ashamed of", he emphasized. "I assume you haven't told Frank, huh? Because believe me- I know he would understand and help you."

"I know," Callie answered with a sigh. "I know he would. Be he's been so busy at work, and he's so worried about me. I don't want to burden him with this now. Eventually, I'll tell him, or I'll just have to get over it. I have to get back to work and school soon anyway and I won't have a choice."

"Cal," Joe replied, gently. "I can speak on Frank's behalf and tell you that you are never a burden to him. If Van was going through the same thing, I would absolutely want her to tell me so I could help her." Seeing that Callie was still hesitant, he made a decision. "But how about we keep this between the two of us, for now?"

Callie met his eyes. "You'd do that?" she questioned.

"On one condition," he responded.

"Okay…" Callie answered, puzzled.

"That you drive on the way home."

Callie looked shocked. "But... I CAN'T, Joe! I just told you that."

"You CAN," he answered, and reached out to touch her cheek. "You 100% CAN. I will be with you. We can go as slow as you want; take all the back roads. But if you don't do this now, your anxiety is going to get worse, and then the fear of driving will be worse than the actual driving, itself. You need to," he finished, encouragingly. "I swear to you I will not let anything happen to you. I kind of like you, sometimes." He winked. "And it's nice finally having you as my sister- almost. So let's go." He reached down in his pocket and took out the keys.

Then slowly, with a trembling hand, Callie reached for them…

Close to an hour later, Callie pulled into the driveway of the apartment. She turned the keys off in the ignition, and leaned forward slowly, resting her head on the steering wheel. She didn't hear anything until she felt Joe open her door, having let himself out and gone around.

Joe reached into the car and wrapped an arm around Callie, helping her out and closing the door behind them. He walked to the apartment door with Callie, letting them both in, and then guided her to the couch, where he sat down next to her.

She looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears. "I did it," she finally said, amazed.

"You did good," he answered. "Real good."

"Thank you, Joe. I… I don't even know how to really thank you."

"Well, don't think you're getting the keys to my car anytime soon," he teased. "Once is enough to drive my baby."

"Wait here," she said, cryptically. She went into the kitchen and, about ten minutes later, returned with a cup of hot chocolate. "I know you and Frank like it the same way," she said. "All whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top." She handed it to Joe. "That was hard to make with one hand," she added with a smile.

"Yes!" Joe enthusiastically agreed. "This is great- thanks." He took a moment to look at her, and he realized how exhausted she must be. "Why don't you get some rest? Frank will be home in a few hours. I'm sure you'll want to see him and stay awake."

"I have something to do first," she answered, and motioned him towards the computer. She sat down slowly, turned on the computer, and patted the couch next to her.

"What are you looking at?' Joe asked, curious.

"I thought it was about time that I educate you on the 4 Cs," she answered. Seeing Joe's puzzled expression, she went on. "Color, Cut, Clarity, and Carat. You need to know all of these things before you go out and get that ring, right?" With that, she typed in "engagement rings" on the computer and Joe watched as dozens of rings filled the screen. "So let's start… at the beginning."

As Joe listened to Callie excitedly start to fill him in, he found himself getting caught up in her enthusiasm once again. His own thoughts wandered to Vanessa several times, but he forced himself to pay attention to Callie's words, because if there was one thing he wouldn't get wrong, it was this. Vanessa deserved the best, and he was determined to give it to her.

Watching Callie so happy and relaxed set his own heart at ease. He was almost totally recovered. Callie was doing much better than he thought she would be right now. Frank was coming home soon. And Vanessa… he could barely contain his excitement thinking about what would be coming. Settling into the chair, listening to the soothing sound of Callie's voice, he thought that this might, very well, be the best Christmas of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:** _Many thanks to those of you who have left reviews since the last chapter: Paulina Ann EvergreenDreamweaver, BMSH, Caranath, sm2003495, rebeccareneeesharplake (can you still not see chapter 3?), and max 2013. We appreciate your feedback and support._

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 4

Joe let himself into Frank and Callie's apartment after having left work less than an hour earlier. He was getting antsy not being able to work longer hours, but just about had his father convinced that he was well enough to return to work. Still, his dad had insisted on waiting the entire time that the doctor had recommended before letting Joe back full time, which he understood- mostly.

He thought he would have gone crazy if he hadn't been able to spend the week with Callie. What had started as a request to take care of her from his father and brother had soon turned into one of the best weeks he could remember. Having only each other to talk to and hang out with as they both recovered had helped to strengthen their bond. He had very much enjoyed laughing and cooking with Callie, and had appreciated her honesty and support in his decision to marry Vanessa. He smiled as he thought that she was almost as excited as he was about the prospect.

"Cal? You there?" he asked as he walked in the front door.

Callie was sitting on the couch as he entered. To his surprise, she seemed dressed up, perfectly put together as she had always been prior to the accident. Wearing dark skinny jeans, high brown boots, and a soft blue sweater, and wearing makeup, she didn't look as if she was about to start their daily baking session.

"Have a hot date or something, Shaw?" Joe teased as he leaned down to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "You look great," he added.

Callie smiled and extended her hand. Joe reached down and helped her stand up. Despite her appearance, he knew she was still in pain and, remembering the doctor's words, was always gentle with her.

"I do, indeed," Callie answered. "You!"

"Me?" Joe laughed. "I mean, I'm not going to argue that I'm a hot date, but I somehow thought we were both accounted for."

"Can you get my cellphone? It's in the kitchen," she asked, ignoring him.

Joe shrugged. "Sure." He went into the kitchen and retrieved it for her. "Here you go." He handed it to her.

Balancing it with her one good hand, Callie flipped the iPhone to picture mode. "Smile!" she ordered, and Joe, rolling his eyes, flashed a smile.

"Not that I mind," Joe mentioned after Callie took a few more shots, "But why are we doing this?"

"How are you at selfies?" Callie asked again.

"Shaw..."

"Come on! You have longer arms than me - and they're fully functioning- so want to take one of the both of us?" She looked so sweet and hopeful that Joe decided to just go with her request for the moment.

Positioning Callie in front of him, he reached up and took a few pictures, some silly, some normal. When he was done, he turned the phone back to Callie.

"I'm going to send one of these to Vanessa and one to Frank," she said, simply, smiling as she scrolled through the pictures that Joe had just taken.

After she hit "send," she looked up at Joe. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But you're acting kind of weird today. What's up?"

"A few things, actually," Callie said, simply. "First, you should know that your dad let Frank off the hook for tonight, so I'm delighted to say he will be home for dinner."

"That's great!" Joe responded enthusiastically. Frank had been working an incredible amount of hours, and he missed seeing him. Of course, Callie had confided in him a lot over the past week, and he knew how much she missed having Frank around as well.

"Yeah. I'm happy," she admitted. "It'll be so good to have him here for a whole night, and it'll give you two a chance to hang out again under normal circumstances." Seeing his puzzled expression, Callie added, "Of course you're staying for dinner! And I invited Vanessa, too. Ironically, this is the one night I'm not cooking- we'll stop by Pritos and get some Italian food for tonight."

Joe was touched. "Cal, that's really sweet, but I know you want to see Frank, alone."

"And I will," she responded, breezily, "after we have dinner and dessert and the pleasure of each other's company. Come on- you want to see Frank, don't you?"

"That would be great. Yes. Thanks." He again was reminded of how much he cared about Callie; what a special person she was.

"I still don't get why we needed all the pictures, though," he added.

"Can you help me with my jacket?" she asked him. Again, Joe did as requested, not even bothering to ask what was going on in her mind. As soon as he helped her slip on her leather jacket, Callie turned to him.

"Because," she answered finally, looking at him with a twinkle in her deep brown eyes, "I thought you'd want to remember the day you went with your sister- in- law to buy your new wife her ring."

Joe was shocked. "Wha-" he began, but was cut off by Callie.

"Christmas is coming up, buddy! You can't plan the proposal without the perfect ring, right? And it just so happens that I'm available to help- so today is your lucky day!" She smiled mischievously.

Joe was about to protest, but then stopped himself. At once, he felt a hundred emotions. Fear, excitement, anxiety, hope… love. Unexpectedly, he felt his eyes fill with tears. Before he could blink them back, he caught a glimpse of Callie, and noted her eyes mirrored his own. Instinctively, he hugged her to him, careful not to hurt her, but feeling an overwhelming need to share this moment with someone else; something that they would always remember, together.

"What the hell?" he managed, gruffly. "Why not?"

Callie laughed through her tears. "That's the spirit."

"Let's go," he said. Turning to her, he couldn't help but tease. "Want to drive?"

"Don't push your luck!" Callie answered with a grin, as she followed Joe out the door, excited to see what the afternoon would hold in store.

Several hours and many stores later, Joe was starting to feel dejected. He and Callie had looked at hundreds of rings, and, though they were all beautiful in their own way, he couldn't find one that would be special enough for Vanessa.

He was also getting worried about Callie. She hadn't been out of the house for this long since prior to the accident, and, despite her assurances that "I'm fine-stop worrying," he knew that she was having a hard time keeping up.

"You know, Cal," he said at last as they made their way towards Pritos, "it's okay. Today wasn't the day. We should get you home to rest a bit before Frank and Vanessa get there."

"Maybe," Callie agreed, hesitantly, and then he really worried. For Callie to actually admit defeat showed how exhausted and how much discomfort she must be in.

Joe, who had gone ahead, slowed his pace and mentally calculated how long it would take to walk to Pritos when he head Callie gasp behind him.

"What? Are you okay?" he asked, alarmed, and backed up to her at once.

"Oh, Joe," she managed, as she pointed in the window. "Look."

Joe gazed into the window of the jewelry store they had almost passed, just a few blocks from Pritos. He had passed the store countless times- it was an antique jewelry store that had been around since he had been a kid. He hadn't even thought to look there, with all the modern jewelry stores opening, but, as soon as he heard Callie, he stopped.

He saw it the moment he looked in the window. The ring was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was a beautiful princess cut diamond, surrounded by princess cut emeralds and sapphires on the band. It looked both modern and antique. It was classic and gorgeous; just like Vanessa.

He felt Callie nudge him. "Let's go in."

It didn't take long. Once Joe had a chance to talk to the jeweler, it had sealed the deal. It was the most unique ring he had ever seen, and, though it was slightly more than he had planned to spend, it was well worth it. He couldn't have envisioned a more perfect ring if he tried. As the jeweler went to get the box and complete the transaction, Joe turned to Callie, speechless.

"It's perfect," she said, softly. "Vanessa will love it."

Suddenly, he was filled with doubt again. "I hope..." he managed, but Callie cut him off.

"I KNOW," she said firmly. "And you are going to make her the happiest woman on earth. Well…" she added, with a grin, "the second happiest. After me." She flashed her own classic and expensive ring.

Joe felt the butterflies go away for the moment. Caught up again in Callie's excitement and reassurance, he took a deep breath. As the jeweler came back, he returned with three glasses and champagne, along with the ring. He poured them each a glass after he set the ring on the counter.

"Congratulations! You're going to make a young lady extremly happy soon!" he declared. "It's nice your sister got to share this moment with you. Cheers!"

Callie and Joe looked at each other and smiled. "Yes, it is," Joe responded, happily. He winked at her. "Cheers!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, back at Frank and Callie's apartment, Joe couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with emotion. Every time he looked at Vanessa, he thought of the fact that, very soon, she would become his fiancée.

The night had been filled with laughter and things were starting to get back to normal with Frank much more quickly than he could have hoped for. Joe couldn't help but to notice how Frank barely left Callie's side, and how relieved and happy she seemed to be to have him there. In a brief break, in which Vanessa and Callie were chatting over coffee, he watched as his brother motioned him over to the couch in the living room.

"I wanted to tell you again how much I appreciate you taking care of Callie the last week or so," Frank said, sincerely. "She's doing a lot better, but she has a long way to go and she's always trying to push herself too hard. I worry about her a lot."

Joe smiled. Frank was being way more open with him than he had been in a long while, and it meant the world to him. "I know," he answered. "She's a tough cookie, though."

Frank raised his eyebrow. "I haven't heard that expression from you!" he added.

Joe took a sip of the beer he'd been holding. "She is," he continued. "It's weird. All we had was each other this week. She helped me, I think, maybe more than I helped her. She's a great person, Frank. I enjoyed this week. I really did."

Frank's eyes softened, thinking of Callie. "She told me virtually the same things about her time with you." He smirked. "I'm glad it only took you guys ten years to get to this point."

Joe laughed. "Patience, Frank. All good things come in time," he responded, happily. "How's work?"

"I'll be glad when you're back," Frank answered honestly. "These hours are brutal." He stifled a yawn. "I may have to ask the boss for a raise."

"Good luck with that!" Joe responded. "Hey- do you remember when we were kids and I'd have to beg dad for an allowance every week and he'd always deny me? Sheesh."

Frank's eyes twinkled. "That's because you never actually did any of the chores you were supposed to! And, if memory serves me correct, you'd beg me for half of my allowance because you said you entertained me while I was working!" Frank chuckled at the thought.

"Well, I did!" Joe answered with a grin of his own. "You can't deny that." He paused a moment or two, relishing this time of complete normalcy with his brother. "You do need a break, though. You must be exhausted. I'll actually be happy to get back to work, although I'll miss Callie."

"Welcome to my world," Frank answered easily. "By the way, I guess you should be getting half my salary now anyway according to your logic."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, puzzled.

Frank laughed before answering. "Well, I'm doing all the work, but your reports are still keeping me entertained!"

Joe's face lit up. "I knew I'd win dad over with those! But as soon as I can, I'm getting out in the field and you're back to the paperwork."

"Not according to dad!" Frank countered.

Suddenly getting more quiet, Frank looked his brother in the eyes before speaking. "Is everything okay? I mean, you seem a lot better, but Callie told me that I should talk to you. She said that you might want to share something? She didn't tell me what- she only told me to ask and not to pry too much. She said you'd know what I was talking about."

So- Callie had kept her word. And she also had managed to encourage him to tell Frank, something he was uncertain of doing until he had been with his brother again, feeling out whether things felt forced or natural. Seeing Frank looking at him now so earnestly and full of concern made the decision much easier than he thought it would be.

"Girls!" he yelled into the kitchen. "I'm taking Frank outside for a few minutes. We'll be right back!" As he stood up and put on his jacket, he noticed that Vanessa blew him a kiss, which he returned, and that Callie gave him the most subtle of "thumbs up" signs. He smiled at her, knowing that the strain of his relationship with Frank in the past month or so had affected her as well.

"Okay!" Callie called back.

"I'll miss you!" Vanessa added, before dissolving into laughter about some joke shared with Callie.

Joe walked outside in the chilly night silently, knowing Frank was beside him. Again, as his own insecurities about being good enough for Vanessa came rushing back, he allowed himself to be comforted by the thought of Callie's assurances and the physical presence of his big brother beside him. It hurt to think of how much he had missed him.

He sat down on a bench overlooking a now frozen pond on the outskirts of the apartment complex. He felt Frank sit down next to him. As always, Frank didn't pressure him to talk. Instead, Frank reached out and laid a hand on his back, a familiar gesture of comfort.

Finally, he faced his brother, and, encouraged by the look of complete sincerity in his eyes, he found himself relaying the whole story: his week with Callie, his doubts about whether Vanessa would want to be with him, all of Callie's support, and, finally, the purchase of the ring, which he took out of his pocket with slightly trembling hands. He opened the box for his brother to see.

"What do you think?" he asked, at last, realizing how desperate he was to get Frank's approval.

"I think," Frank began slowly, gently rubbing Joe's back, "that you did an amazing job of picking out that ring, and that Vanessa is going to be thrilled. I also think," he went on, "that you two are meant to be. You're soulmates. And you're crazy if you think she wouldn't say yes."

Joe felt the tension slowly start to release from his shoulders. He realized in that moment how much he needed his brother in his life, and how much he relied on him for… well, almost everything.

"Really?" he questioned, hating the doubt in his own voice.

"Absolutely," Frank answered, firmly.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed, and before Joe could say anything more, Frank spoke, his own voice uncharacteristically wobbly. Joe stared at him.

"Don't make the same mistakes I did," Frank said softly, staring ahead. "Never be too busy to tell Vanessa how you feel. Never take life for granted. And never, ever doubt the people in your life who matter most." He turned to Joe. "I'm sorry, Joe. I hope you can forgive me for everything. I know I let you down. But I can promise you that I'll try my best never to do that again."

He stood up and swallowed hard, and Joe slowly stood next to him. Finally, Frank finished his thought. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you and Callie have become so close. I would trust no one else to take care of her like you did. But a part of me feels like it should have been me you could have confided in; that I should have been the one to help you pick the ring. I hope that you'll let me in soon. Because as much as I probably don't deserve it, I could really use my brother back in my life again."

Joe felt his eyes burn with tears. He placed the ring back in his pocket and enveloped Frank in a big hug.

After a minute, he stepped back and jokingly punched Frank on the shoulder. "We'll be okay," he managed.

Frank just nodded, a small smile on his face.

Joe, his heart full, put an arm around Frank's shoulders as he led him back to the apartment.

"I have something that'll cheer you up," he said with a smile.

"What's that?" Frank asked.

"You'll find out in a month," Joe responded cryptically. "Call Callie's doctor. He has lots of advice to give. I'm sure he'll remember our talk."

Looking at Frank's face, full of utter confusion, Joe burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** _Thank you so much to everyone who has read or followed this story. Thank you especially to those of you who have taken the time to leave reviews, all of which were very much appreciated. At this time, we have no other stories in the works, but perhaps in the future we will write more. We wish everyone a happy holiday season!_

Christmas Wishes

Chapter 5

Conclusion

"Stop. You're gonna be fine," Frank said to his brother in a low tone, and immediately squeezed his shoulders in a hug of reassurance.

Joe met his brother's eyes, relieved that he was there. The night, and the beginning of the next phase of his relationship, would only be perfect if Frank was there to support him. As always, he was.

Mouthing a silent "thanks," to his brother, Joe excused himself, immediately heading outside to clear his head. Everything had to go according to plan tonight. He chuckled softly. _Great. The one time I make a plan and I get nervous. Maybe I should just stick to the whole impulsive thing._

Joe looked into his parents' house and found a thousand memories swirling around in his mind. He could practically see the faded images of holidays gone by, hear the echos of laughter long since gone, feel the love that had surrounded him all of his life. He realized again how very blessed he was.

Peering into the window, he made out all of the people inside. Tonight, Christmas Eve, would be the night he would ask Vanessa to share the rest of her life with him. The stage was set. Inside were his parents, Frank, Callie, Andrea, the Shaws, and Vanessa, the people who either were or had become his family over the last several years. He could have invited his many friends, but he would see them tomorrow anyway. And besides, it seemed fitting that this small group of people were those whom he could rely on 100%, and he wanted only the very closest to Vanessa to share this moment.

As he watched the lights on the Christmas tree glitter, he thought of the last time he had spoken to Andrea. In the absence of Vanessa's father, he had always had a great relationship with her mom. It was only fitting, then, that he had taken her to lunch and had asked her permission for Vanessa's hand in marriage. Picturing again the tears in her eyes and the joy she had expressed at welcoming him formally to the Bender family had only reinforced his decision again.

It had been fun telling Callie's parents as well. Although he had known them for years, he had watched closely in recent years how much Frank had become a part of their family, how they truly treated Frank like their son, and that made him happy, knowing Frank would also have a second family. After Callie's accident, they had been nothing but gracious to him, and he felt he had owed them a heads up about what would be going on tonight.

Above all, though, he thought of his parents' reactions, how different they had been. His father had broken out into a huge smile and hugged him tightly, telling him "It's about time!" But his mom- that had been incredibly special. She had cried tears of joy and sadness, expressing to him that she couldn't believe her baby boy was all grown up. When he assured her that she would always be his first love, she'd just held his hand. If he and Vanessa could grow to be half the parents that their own parents were, he had no doubt that they would have a rich, full life ahead.

"You okay? It's almost time." Joe was taken from his thoughts as he heard Callie's soft voice, and felt her wrap her arm around his waist from behind.

Joe smiled, slinging an arm around her shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze. "I know."

"Don't be nervous. You'll do great," Callie said encouragingly. She laughed. "I'm almost more excited than you!"

"I don't know, Shaw." He shook his head. "I'm just…"

"Nervous?" Callie interrupted.

"No…" he began.

"Excited?" She cut in.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Overwhelmed?"

Joe rolled his eyes and covered Callie's mouth with his hand. "Shhh, woman. Yes, I'm all of those things. But I guess overwhelmed and sort of taking in the moment. Does that answer your question?" He dropped his hand.

"Sorry," Callie added sheepishly. "You don't need me adding to your anxiety. I'll leave you alone." She started to back away, but Joe held tight to her shoulders.

"Cal?" he said softly. He looked down at her, again feeling all sorts of emotions he couldn't explain. "Thank you. Thank you for this week. Thank you for encouraging me to do this, for helping with the ring, for helping to…" he paused, now realizing what he had been trying to say. "For giving my brother back to me."

Callie looked down. "I did no such thing," she responded, before meeting his eyes. "But I wanted to thank YOU for helping me so much. You're more than Frank's brother. You're mine, too."

Joe kissed the top of her head. "Frank would say it's a Christmas miracle, you know- the two of us ending up pretty good buddies, huh?"

"Tis the season," Callie agreed with a smile. "Now, Joe Hardy, it is time for you to go inside and ask that beautiful woman in there to be your wife. Go on," she prodded.

Joe took a deep breath and turned around. She was right; it was time. With a final wink at Callie, he turned around, and prepared to take the biggest, most rewarding risk of his life.

Once inside, the nerves returned. Joe's stomach was in knots but Callie smiled at him and gestured towards the tree. "It's the perfect backdrop."

Joe looked and saw Vanessa standing alone in front of the Christmas tree. Admiring the ornaments, Vanessa reached out and touched one. Callie remembered doing the same thing years earlier, Laura Hardy explaining what each ornament meant. All were special to her, to the whole family, in some way. There were still a few from when Frank and Joe were small, some homemade ornaments, others from vacations – all held very special meaning.

Joe suddenly panicked, all the confidence he'd had, gone. He turned to his brother, the only other person who could possibly understand his sheer terror at this moment.

"What if she says no?"

Frank just rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? Joe, she's stuck with you for seven years. If she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with you, she would have left a long time ago."

Joe realized his brother was right. In that moment, any remaining doubts Joe had completely disappeared. He still had a few nerves, wanting Vanessa to look back and remember this moment as being everything she dreamed it would be, but he had no doubt that, tonight, Vanessa would agree to become his wife.

He looked at Frank and Callie, his biggest supporters. "Thanks, guys."

Callie's smile lit up her whole face.

"Frank, get your camera ready." She stood on tiptoe and kissed Joe on the cheek. "Just speak from your heart and it will be perfect."

Joe walked over and stood next to Vanessa. "Hey, Babe."

She turned and smiled at him. In the glow of the tree lights, she'd never been more beautiful. "Hey, yourself."

Joe took her hands in his and took a breath, praying this would not be the time one of his dwindling coughing spasms would choose to strike.

Vanessa tilted her head slightly. "Are you okay?"

Joe smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about how lucky I am and how happy you've made me for the last seven years." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "You know, when I met you I was in a very dark place. There was a lot of anger and hate… and a whole lot of crazy." As he spoke, Joe was aware of the voices in the room dropping to a murmur. "But you saw past all that. You saw something that I thought was dead and gone forever, and you brought it back. You brought me back. You brought light and love and peace back to me. And even though I know over the last seven years I've given you plenty of reasons to leave, you never did. You are the love of my life."

Joe was acutely aware that the murmuring voices had ceased and the room was silent. He focused on Vanessa's face for one more second, wanting to remember every vivid detail. Again, he realized he'd never seen her look so beautiful. In one smooth movement, Joe reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee. He heard a gasp and Vanessa's hands flew to her mouth. He opened the ring box and held it up.

"I can't imagine spending even one day without you. Vanessa, will you marry me?"

It felt as if the entire room was holding its breath. Vanessa was shaking, tears on her face, but Joe could see the huge smile behind her hands. He felt utter peace. The nerves completely melted away, replaced by his trademark humor.

"Uh, Babe, could you say something. Yes… no… maybe… I'll think about it and get back to you?"

Vanessa threw her head back and laughed that raucous, uncontrollable laugh that Joe loved.

"Yes!" she yelled. She threw herself forward as Joe stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes, Joe Hardy, I will marry you!"

Cheers erupted from their families as Joe lifted Vanessa off her feet. He set her down and tenderly slipped the ring onto her left hand.

Vanessa gasped. "Oh, Joe, it's exquisite! I've never seen anything like it! It's so beautiful!"

Joe pressed his forehead against hers. "Just like you."

She kissed him gently, her gaze immediately returning to the one of a kind ring. "Did you pick it out yourself? Where did you find it?"

Joe threw a Callie a smile. "I had a little help from a friend. But the second I saw it, I knew this was the one." He tilted Vanessa's chin up, so he could look into her eyes. "This was the only ring that deserved to be on your hand."

Her eyes glistened with tears. "I love you, Joe Hardy. I cannot wait to become your wife."

Looking around at the people gathered together on this Christmas Eve, the ones who meant the most to him in the world, filled his heart with joy. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of everyone coming towards them to offer congratulations, saw Frank and Callie hang back, smiling at him, arms around each other.

And he turned to Vanessa again, sneaking in one last kiss and pulling her to him, as he wiped away her tears.

"I love you, Babe," he whispered. "Thanks for making my Christmas wish come true."

The End


End file.
